Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-44236525-20191025232615
Guys new OP monster that I made :D: NEW MONSTER Screw-surfer: elements: special, metal. Books: Sea, families, adventurers, spirits, exclusive. Relics: essence and trap Trait(s) : fast and furious- monster can’t be anticipated, and if a monster anticipates, will get an extra turn.(only the first time) Longevity: all tortures will last 5 turns, all buffs will last 1 turn extra. All positive and negative protections can’t be removed. Cooldowns are only 1 turn. (R1) : Dodge area: monster will dodge all area attacks. (R3): Status caster: area pierce (R4): Immunity to control: monster can’t be stunned, mega stunned, freezed, mega frozen, or possessed in any way. Description: One day, Ingenica left a screw by the sea. That screw was eventually found by Warmaster Thalassa. She fancied the screw, gave it life, and turned it into a screw that loved the water. Now, this screw is known as screw surfer, a lightning fast, strong metal surfer who goes through the oceans. Special skill: STRONG STRONG Nails! Removes all negative status effects from itself. Applies pierce to itself. Removes all positive status effects and traits from all enemies. Applies fatal curse and negative effects protection to all enemies.( Dark based skill) Fatal curse- removes 10% of life and stamina( double on next turn) (5 turns) Pierce- status effects and dmg will go through anything no matter what.( 4 turns) Negative effects protection( all negative effects will be protected and positive effects will be blocked. Can’t be taken away)(4 turns) Trait disabled- removes all the effects of the monster’s trait.(3 turns) Default: Menacing nails- deals low physical dmg. Single target, 30 power physical, 13s, 0 cd. Comfortable surfing- deals low metal dmg. Single target, 30 power metal dmg, 13s, 0 cd. Skills group 1: Cold waves: gives self true vision. 40% chance to apply possession to one enemy. Self true vision, 40% chance apply possession to one enemy, 30s, 0cd.( 2cd without trait) Hard screws: deals moderate metal dmg. Activates all cooldowns on one enemy and removes all negative status effects from itself. Single target 40 power metal dmg and time stop+ self-NER,18s, 0cd.(2cd without trait) Into the abyss: Applies pierce(3 turns) to itself. Deals moderate special dmg to all enemies, and may apply metal weakness and shocking waves(2 turns) to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Self-pierce, Aoe, 40 power special dmg, 98% chance to apply metal weakness to all enemies, and 98% chance to apply shocking waves( exclusive mega possession) to all enemies. 23s, 1cd.(3cd without trait) Skills group 2: Icy waves: Removes positive effects and disables trait from one enemy. Deals heavy water dmg. May freeze target. Positive effects removal and trait disable from 1 enemy. Single target, 65 power water dmg, 98% chance to freeze, 22s, 0 cd.(1cd without trait) Rocky screws: Removes positive effects and disables trait from one enemy. Deals heavy metal dmg. May Time stop target. Positive effects removal and trait disable from 1 enemy. Single target, 65 power metal dmg, 98% chance to time stop, 22s, 0cd.(1 cd without trait) Maniatic properties: applies pierce(3 turns) to itself. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies metal weakness to all enemies. Deals moderate special dmg to all enemies. Gains an extra turn. Requires cooldown. Aoe 45 power special dmg, gains pierce, extra turn, removes positive status effects from all enemies, applies metal weakness to all enemies, 28s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(3cd without trait.) Skills group 3: Freezing waves: deals heavy water dmg to all enemies and may apply mega freeze all enemies. Requires cooldown. Aoe 45 power water dmg, 98% chance to mega freeze all enemies, 25s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(4cd without trait) Confusing flatheads: Deals heavy metal dmg to all enemies and may apply mega time stop to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Aoe 45 power metal dmg, 98% chance to mega time stop all enemies, 25s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(4cd without trait) HOT HOT metal!: applies pierce(4 turns) to itself. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies special weakness to all enemies. Applies ignition, quicksands, and bleeding to all enemies. Deals very heavy metal dmg to all enemies. Gains an extra turn. Requires cooldown. Aoe 55 power metal dmg, applies pierce to itself, removes positive status effects from all enemies, applies ignition, bleeding, and quicksands to all enemies. Gains an extra turn. 30s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(4cd without trait) P.S: The pierce on this monster has the longevity included, not the raw number of turns it has pierce on. This means that if it gets trait disabled, the pierce will have 1 turn less, according to the skills. Please follow the order of the skills in the way that it’s stated in the FIRST explanation, not the explanation that talks about stamina, cd, warm up, and dmg. So what rank would he be in if he was in actual Ml? Btw his stats are stupid OP so I can’t show them yet.